Shohoku Princess?
by SnowRella
Summary: Shohoku high will celebrate it's annual school festival and our favorite team were the ones assigned for the hardest project ever: the Shohoku Prince and Princess! who will be chosen? read and find out!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. I just own my mind. ^_^

**Author's note: **alas! After several years, I finally had the guts to post a story! Well, this is my first try so pretty sorry for grammatical errors and sucky, summary!

The characters are pretty OOC too. ^_^

Happy reading, minna!

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

The warm morning breeze was peaceful, lazily blowing the branches of a Sakura tree in front of the school gymnasium. The street beyond the school grounds was nearly empty, save for a few cars passing on the way to work. Tinges of color from the sunrise were just beginning to fade, leaving behind a pale blue sky. Everything was calm and quiet. But for the Shohoku Basketball team, such peacefulness doesn't last long. No matter how perfect the day is, an impending doom awaits. Well, for a certain someone, that is.

"Okay team, Assemble!" Akagi's voice echoed inside the gym.

All the members immediately lined up in front of their captain. The practice that day was so tiring, what with the Inter High slowly nearing.

"Practice is finished for today. All of you can go home now except for Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Sakuragi, and Kogure." Akagi announced.

"What is it this time?" Miyagi asked, arching an eyebrow. The other students were already leaving one by one, all eager to wash up and call it a day.

Akagi waited for everyone to leave before he answered the hanging question of his teammate. "All the captains from different clubs had a meeting with the principal and it has been decided that every club should do something for the annual school festival." He said.

"But the school festival is just two days away!" the Pint Guard added. "What were they thinking, giving an announcement this late?"

"If it will be a presentation or something, then we don't have much time left." Mitsui said, thinking. "But why is this announcement just for…us?" He looked at the other five players.

"Yeah! Micchy's right! Why is it that we're the only ones who were involved to this?" Sakuragi commented.

"No one, except us, should know this. This is a delicate matter and not for the whole team to know." Akagi replied. "Fortunately, we don't need to present something for the festival."

"Yosh! Then we don't have to use our brains anymore!" Miyagi exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, we were the ones assigned for this year's Shohoku Prince and Princess." The captain continued.

"Shohoku Prince? Princess? What the hell was that?!" Sakuragi asked dumbly.

"Shohoku Prince and Princess is just like Mr. and Ms. Shohoku. A boy and a girl, they will be the mascot-of-sort for our school and will serve as guides for the guests." Kogure explained.

"Ah. So that's what it means." The red head said, finally understanding the topic.

"Do ahou." Rukawa mumbled.

"Teme, kitsune! Do you want to be beaten up again?" Sakuragi retorted.

"Ahou. When did you think you won over me?" Rukawa answered back.

"Why you…" Sakuragi glared at Rukawa.

Akagi punched the freshman, creating a big lump on the top of his head. The famous Gorilla Punch.

"Back to the topic. Maybe we can just hold a voting session for the candidates. We were the ones assigned after all." Mitsui suggested.

"I think you have misinterpreted my explanation." Akagi replied. "The representatives should be from the team."

"…..What?!?!" a loud answer came from his shocked teammates. Good thing the other students were not included in this discussion. It will surely create havoc.

"W-what?! But why?! Why…us?' Kogure stammered. H couldn't believe what he's hearing right now. Being on the team where the representatives will be chosen is so…overwhelming. Many students dreamed of being picked as a representative and now, his team will be the candidates. Then the realization hit him.

"I believe it is because of our excellent performance this year." Akagi said. "This has been a great year for our team after all."

"Of course Gori! It's because of this tensai that we made it to finals! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi bragged. "So who will be the mascots?" (^_^)

"Hmmm.. I think Rukawa is the most suited to be the prince." Miyagi suggested.

"Nani?! Why do you think that ice block is the best? The tensai is way hotter than him!" Sakuragi protested.

"Shut up, you idiot. Rukawa is popular among the girls so it will be an advantage. Although he can't still compare to my popularity and charisma." Mitsui said, smirking.

"…"

"So, Rukawa will be our prince. And for the princess?" Akagi asked.

The team fell silent. They know the answer to their captain's question. Even the captain himself knows. Hell, they were all guys after all. How can there be a princess among them?

"Aha! What about Aya-chan? She's the only girl in the team and the pretties too!" Miyagi said, dreaming.

"You're forgetting something mushroom head. Ayako has chicken pox for two days now." Mitsui reminded him. True enough, our favorite manageress is having the chicken pox of her life. What a perfect coincidence.

"Hey1 who do you call mushroom head?!" Miyagi shouted. Then he paused. "Is Haruko counted? She's Akagi's sister."

"No! Not Haruko my love1 I will not allow that stupid fox to be paired up with her!" Sakuragi objected.

"Sakuragi is right. We can't let Haruko join. Aside from not being part of the team, Rukawa's fan girls will sue her if they'll find out." Kogure reasoned.

He then realized that everyone was quiet and were just staring at him. "Na-nani?" he asked nervously.

"I think we have a princess candidate now." Mitsui smirked, looking at Kogure.

"I think so too." Miyagi grinned evilly.

The vice captain didn't know what to do. Looking at his two teammates who seemed possessed by some evil spirits, he could only pray for Kami-sama to have mercy on him.

To be continued.

Yay! First chappie up! Please review people! I want your reactions regarding my first fic! Any criticism is allowed!


End file.
